Making Up For Valentine's Day
by bahjcb
Summary: Troy really screwed up the most romantic day of the year. Can he or will he ever tell Gabreila how he feels?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: If I owned them, Chad would have better timing._

No one was supposed to be home. In fact, no one was supposed to be home for hours yet. So, upon hearing someone moving around in the kitchen, Troy cautiously made his way there, only stopping to grab a baseball bat out of the hall closet. Flipping into the well lit room, Troy was ready to swing until he heard a familiar laugh. Dropping the bat down to his shoulder, Troy faced his big sister.

"Halley, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at college?"

Laughing, she took a bite out of her sandwich before replying. "Laundry day. Home comes with free food and I don't have to use quarters. Besides, I'm a Lobos, Swingman. Not exactly far from home."

"Ha, ha," he mocked, dropping the bat in the corner. Moving around the island, Troy pulled the sandwich makings towards him and started on his own sandwich.

Jumping up on the counter next to him, Halley decided to tease her brother. "So, Mom tells me you're in a musical."

"Yeah," he absently replied, more intent on his sandwich than his sister's conversation.

"She said you had to audition in pairs."

"That's right."

"She also said you're in love with your partner."

This caused Troy to take notice. Seeing his deer-in-the-headlights-look, Halley smiled. "So, have you told her?"

"Told her what?"

Laughing, she said, "Don't play dumb with me, little brother, you're very bad at it."

Sighing, Troy went back to making his sandwich, but did say, "No, I haven't."

"Why not? Dad says she's nothing like the spandex."

Troy grinned at that. Halley was right. All those girls who wanted to be with him because he was a star, tried to drape themselves on him like spandex. He even thought of them that way since the first time she called them that, when he was a freshmen and she a senior.

"No," he replied, grinning dreamily and trying, but failing, to the lid back on the mayo.

Seeing her brother's mind wandering, Halley took the mayo and put the lid on with a deft twist as she asked, "So, what is she like?"

"She's smart and funny. She has a great voice. She's beautiful. She could do anything she wanted."

Halley rolled her eyes and taking away the sharp knife before Troy could cut his fingers off with his inattention.

"Do not tell me East High's Playmaker Dude doesn't think he's good enough."

Leaning back against the counter, Troy nodded his head. "I'm not. She deserves so much better than me. I'm just a jock who can make baskets. Gabriela is brilliant. She led the Scholastic Decathlon Team to victory."

Dropping her sandwich on the counter, Halley hopped down so she could look her brother in the eyes. "Troy Jacob Bolton, I'm only going to say this once, so you had better listen, got it?" After his nod of agreement, she went on. "Okay, just because you're a jock doesn't mean you are stupid. In fact, you have to keep your grades up to be on the team and Dad, being Dad, is harder on you than anyone else. Trust me, I remember. Obviously, you can hold your own in conversation with her or you wouldn't be friends. So, as my roommate Julie would say, grow up, be a man, and tell her how you feel."

"You really know how to take the romance out of something, you know that," Troy replied with a grin before going back to his sandwich.

Lightly punching her brother in the arm, Halley replied, "It's a gift."

* * *

"Halley, dear," Anita Bolton said later that night, as she passed her daughter the salad, "why don't you grow out your hair. It looked so pretty long." 

"I didn't cut it for twelve years, Mom. I think it's about time I did my hair how I like it. Besides, short is easier for basketball."

"Sweetheart…"

Jack Bolton quickly interrupted, "Nita, leave Halley alone. If she wants short hair, it's her business. She is nineteen."

Anita just rolled her eyes. She knew perfectly well that her husband only said that because the hair supported his favorite sport.

"Really, Jack," Anita replied dryly. "I'll remember that the next time Halley brings home a boy you don't like."

The oldest Bolton children grinned at that before hurriedly hiding their faces by looking down at their plates.

Changing the subject, Jack turned to his youngest daughter; sure he'd get a sensible conversation at least from her.

"So, Emma, how was ballet practice today?"

The seven-year-old, being well taught in the art of being a smart mouth by her two older siblings replied, "It was okay, but I've seen it happier."

Jack blinked for a minute, trying to figure out that comment while Halley giggled and Troy shook with the unreleased laughter at their father's expression. Even Anita's mouth was turned up at the corners.

Taking pity on her Dad, Halley put her fork down and turned sideways to better see her brother. "So, Swingman, how's Operation: Ask-Gabriela-Out, going?"

Troy turned bright red as his entire family's attention was focused on him.

Puzzled, Jack said, "Troy, you haven't asked her out yet? But, you're always with her."

"That's 'cause he's a dork and a coward," Halley declared.

"Hal," Anita lightly reprimanded.

Emma, however, quickly came to her big brother's defense. "That's not true, Halley. Troy gave Gabriela a valentine on Tuesday."

"Em…" Troy tried to say, he was cut off by his own mother.

"How do you know that, sweetheart?"

Emma grinned proudly and said, "Because Troy used one of my valentines."

Holding his jaw stiffly to not laugh, Jack asked, "Not one of your Barbie Valentines, Em?"

"Uh huh!"

"What did it say?" Halley asked brightly.

"Cool, it's Valentines," Emma answered between slurping up noodles.

"Oh, Troy, how have you not won her over yet. I mean with a valentine like that, Gabriela had to know it was love."

"Now, now," Anita said between giggles. "I'm sure he did more that just that. What else did you give Gabriela, Troy?"

Jack, who was sitting closest, couldn't make out what his son mumbled and asked for a clarification.

By now, Troy could have subbed for a stop light. Pushing his spaghetti around his plant, he repeated, "The chocolate frosting Oreos Mom packed in my lunch."

Halley almost fell out of her seat she was laughing so hard. "You are the most pathetic lover in history, Romeo."

"I know," Troy replied, slumping in his chair.

"It's okay, Troy," Emma said to comfort her brother. "You're a boy and boys never get anything right the first time. Huh, Halley?"

"That is what Hitch said," Halley replied with a grin.

"Troy, if it makes you feel better," his mother said. "Your father royally screwed up our first Valentines and I still ended up marrying him."

"Trust me," Jack agreed. "I completely tanked."

Completely serious, Halley went into lecture mode. "Okay, what this needs is a grand gesture. You can't just say, 'Hey, I like you let's date' after your sub par performance only four days ago."

"You should get her ring," Emma happily exclaimed.

"I'm asking her to be my girlfriend, Em, not my wife."

Shaking her head at her brother's stupidity, Emma clarified. "I read about it in a book. The boy gave the girl his letterman's jacket when they started going out. You can't do that though, because you don't have a jacket and you keep your letter in your locker."

"I could give Gabi my championship ring," Troy said thoughtfully.

Before her father could protest, Halley intervened. "Oh, that took a lot of thought and effort."

"Huh?"

"Come on, Swingman. Four days ago, the supposedly most romantic day of the year, you tell Gabriela you think so little of her that you stole one of you little sister's valentines and gave her part of your lunch. I'm sure Chad wasn't even that pathetic."

"He gave Taylor red and white roses," Jack added.

"See, even Chad (though like a brother to me), is a moron when it comes to girls, did better than you. And that's taking into account that his flowers were school colors."

Groaning, Troy slumped even more in his chair. "I've really messed up, haven't I."

"I'm afraid so, dear," Anita said sympathetically.

"How am I ever going to fix this?"

Putting down her bread, Emma very seriously replied, "Halley and I will help you after dinner, Troy. Don't worry."

"Emmie's right, Swingman," Halley said with a grin. "Your sisters got your back."

* * *

The Bolton children were crowded around the computer in the den looking at yet another jewelry website. Emma giggled as Halley jiggled her on her lap. Troy, however, was rubbing his temples with his eyes closed. They'd been at this for over an hour and had yet to find anything. 

Trading a look with her sister, Emma leaned over and poked Troy in the shoulder. "Hey, Swingman, we found it."

Troy stared in disbelief at the ring his sisters had found.

"It's under $500, just like you wanted," Emma said.

Halley went further and read the product details out loud. "This beautiful 14k yellow gold ring features a 10x10mm cushion cut topaz that is artificially coated to give the color of mystic fire, accented by pink tourmaline and .02 carat round diamonds. Presented in a lovely keepsake ring box."

Upon seeing her brother continue to stare in disbelief, she added with a grin, "And Reeds Jewelers is only asking $350 for it."

"Please tell me you are not serious."

"Why not, Troy? It's mystic fire." Emma asked with a deceptively friendly smile.

Narrowing his eyes, he replied, "I think you got Gabriela confused with spandex."

Sighing, Halley turned to her sibling on her lap and asked, "Should we show Troy our real pick?"

"I think so," Emma replied as she changed the screen, bringing up a three-stone ring with a garnet as the center gem, framed by diamonds in a white gold band.

"It matches your championship ring with the dark red gem," Emma added.

"You know, since she really should get a ring for the decathlon," Halley added in explanation.

"It's only $179.95," Emma further added, eagerly.

"It is nice," Troy hedged.

"Don't you like it?" Emma asked, disappointment clearly laced her words.

"It's not that, Em. I think it looks great and we would match and all, but…would you two mind if I looked for a while on my own before I make a decision?"

"Since it is from you, I don't see how that would hurt," Halley replied, standing up. "Come on, Em, let's go watch a movie."

"Something Disney?"

"Of course, who makes better movies," Halley said as they left Troy alone with the computer.

* * *

A week later, Troy walked into his home to hear the James Bond theme song blaring from the family room. Dropping his bag on the floor, he wandered into the room to find his older sister with feet up on the coffee table eating from a large bowl of popcorn as the opening credits for the movie whipped across the screen. 

"I could be wrong, but I thought college took more time than you're giving it," Troy teased.

"Mrs. Wilson couldn't watch Emma today so I'm babysitting."

Plopping down next to Halley, Troy stole some of her popcorn, and quickly dodged her slap aiming for his head.

"So, babysitter, where's Emma?"

"In her room doing homework. Don't you have some to do as well, Swingman?" Halley teased back.

Before Troy could retort, a tall, brown haired guy wandered in with two cans of soda and another bowl of popcorn.

"There wasn't any root beer, so I got you a grape."

"Thanks, Jeff," Halley replied as she caught the can.

Troy just stared at the newcomer in disbelief. Halley didn't seem to notice as she introduced them.

"Jeff, this is my little brother, Troy. Troy, this is Jeff Daniels or JD the DJ."

Neither male commented on this, instead, Jeff exclaimed, "Hey, it's you."

"You two know each other?"

"You know how my parents own that ski resort in Vermont?"

"Yeah, you work at the Freestyle Club whenever you visit."

"Well, Troy here was one of my victims at the New Years Eve Party."

Halley turned to her reddening brother with grin. "You mean to tell me that's where you and Gabriela met." At Troy's nod of agreement, a wicked smile spread across Halley's face as she put her movie on pause. "So, you welcomed in the new year together. You know what that means, don't you?"

Perceive the opportunity to join Halley in teasing, Jeff jumped in with the answer. "It's said that whoever you spend New Year's with is the one you're destined to spend your life with."

Seeing that she had once again got her brother to turn stop sign red, Halley took pity on Troy. "Okay, Swingman, all teasing aside, where are you on asking her out?"

"I've got the ring."

"Ring?" Jeff cried out, surprised.

"Shut-up, Jeff," Halley commanded. "Can I see?"

"Sure."

It only took Troy a minute to run up the stairs, grab the ring and come back down. During that time, however, Halley explained the difference between promise rings and engagement rings to her befuddled boyfriend.

Opening the ring box, Halley oohed appropriately. "I like it. Silver?"

"Sterling," Troy confirmed.

"From what you told me about her, this is perfect. Simple yet elegant and classy. I love the rose."

"It's from Tiffany's," Jeff added.

Seeing the engraving, Halley looked up with a grin. "Good job, Swingman. How much did this put you back?"

"150."

"Wow, even better. Who knew you were such a good shopper?"

Jeff's brow creased as something seemed to occur to him. "Wait, if you met Gabriela at New Year's, she was that girl I got you to sing with, wasn't she?"

"Yeah," Troy admitted with a grin. "And you were right. Thanks."

Jeff smiled back. "You're welcome, man. Makes it even better to know I was a matchmaker for Halley's brother. Speaking of which," he said turning to Halley. "Why weren't you in Vermont with your family?"

"I swear you have short-term memory loss. On December 30, I was playing Oklahoma. We lost by thirteen, by the way. Then on January 1, we played New Mexico State. That one we won by thirteen. Speaking of which, Swingman, I'm sorry I didn't make it to you're championship game."

Grinning, Troy replied, "Playmaker, you were playing UNLV at the same time. It was a Mountain West Conference game. And you won. Trust me, I'm not upset."

"Good. I was sure you knew I'd have been there, but since my boyfriend is a moron, I just thought I'd mention it."

"Hey," Jeff protested, but that only caused the Boltons to laugh harder. Sulking, he added, "Just so you know, I have an idea on what you could do to ask her to be your girlfriend."

Intrigued, Halley turned, wrapping her arms around Jeff. Cuddling next to him, she asked, "So, what's your plan, sweetheart?"

Grinning he replied, "I'm so being played."

"Good that you know that," she said with an answering grin. "Now tell us the plan."

Upon hearing the plan, Troy said thoughtfully, "This is going to take a lot of work. We're going to need some help."

"Got anyone in mind?"

"Yeah," he said with a grin. "I do. In fact, let's just say they owe me."


	2. Chapter 2

It should have been so easy. It really should have been. Of course, Troy thought to himself, nothing involving Sharpey Evans was ever simple.

It all started with the mistaken belief that now that Sharpey was dating Zeke she and Ryan were now _friends_ of his and of course, they would want to help make up for their past behavior. Sharpey didn't feel like she had anything to make up for, but she was willing to help and that meant Ryan was too.

Upon her agreement, however, Sharpey told Zeke that she would be unable to make their date because she was spending time with Troy. Zeke, understandably, was upset over his friend moving in on his girl. Zeke confronted Troy. Chad overheard. Chad told Jason and Taylor. Jason told Kelsi. Taylor kept giving Gabriela sympathetic looks making Gabriela wonder what was going on.

In an effort to straighten everything out and stop the combined wrath of Taylor and Zeke from descending upon him, Troy invited the gang over to his house after school. This, of course, required careful planning in and of itself. Especially because he didn't want this mess to be how Gabriela found out he was in love with her.

Luckily (or not—depending on how you look at it) Troy's sisters came to the rescue. They told him they would do what they do best—create a distraction. It wasn't until later that Troy wondered just what it was that Halley and Emma were planning, but by then it was too late to stop them.

* * *

"Do you have the picture?" Halley asked as the two tried to drive stealthily in their Aunt Ladonna's Passionate Plum convertible with sparkling silver trim. 

"Yeah, I downloaded it off Troy's phone. It's a little grainy," Emma explained as she held up the picture. "But I'll be able to recognize her."

"Good, because Troy's description of her was a mess."

"I thought it was lovely." Emma sighed happily, just like all the Bolton women did after watching a romantic comedy.

"Yeah, well, it may have been romantic that she's the most beautiful girl he's ever seen and brilliant, too, but that doesn't give me a firm lead."

Laughing, Emma scooted up in her seat to get a better view of the road. It wasn't long before she spotted a slender, dark haired girl, weighted down with books walking on the side of the road.

Quarry spotted, she shouted, "Halley! There!"

Startled, Haley almost drove off the road. In fact, she did hit the sidewalk and that is what brought Troy's sisters in contact with his (hopefully) soon to be girlfriend.

* * *

"I'm thinking pink flowers sent to her house everyday for a week with a new poem about love written on the card. _How do I love thee? Let me count the ways._" 

Sharpey had been thinking about Troy's request since he asked and she was sure her idea was the right one.

Continuing, she said, "And on the last day, you stand on her doorstep with a pink rose and the ring attached to the steam."

Rolling her eyes, Taylor declared, "That is so not Gabriela. Besides, doesn't Troy already have an idea?"

"How do you know it's not Gabriela?" Sharpey demanded. "And Troy's idea stunk."

"I'm her best friend…"

Any other argument between the two girls was interrupted by Chad. He surprised them all as he thoughtfully said, "I wouldn't use Sonnet 43. It's so over done. I'd use Sonnet 14. _If thou must love me, let it be for nought._"

"What?" Taylor asked, sure she had not heard her boyfriend correctly.

Chad, not getting that they were all surprised at his knowledge of poetry, went ahead and recited the poem, sure that that's where the confusion sprung from.

"_If thou must love me, let it be for nought_

_Except for love's sake only. Do not say_

_'I love her for her smile—her look—her way_

_Of speaking gently,—for a trick of thought_

_That falls in well with mine, and certes brought_

_A sense of pleasant ease on such a day'—_

_For these things in themselves, Belovèd, may_

_Be changed, or change for thee,—and love, so wrought,_

_May be unwrought so. Neither love me for_

_Thine own dear pity's wiping my cheeks dry,—_

_A creature might forget to weep, who bore_

_Thy comfort long, and lose thy love thereby!_

_But love me for love's sake, that evermore_

_Thou mayst love on, through love's eternity._"

"Chad," Taylor demanded, knowing her boyfriend didn't have a clue. "When did you memorize _Sonnets from the Portuguese_?"

"English class, freshman year. It was memorize and recite a few poems or write and eight page paper on Elizabeth Barrett Browning."

"And here I thought you had some depth," she said in disgust.

Jason, seeing another arguing/flirting session just about to erupt between the two, quickly intervened.

"I don't think Troy's idea of taking Gabriela to dinner is such a bad one. We could make her favorite meal and Zeke could bake dessert."

"I could make sweet empaniditas," Zeke agreed excitedly. "I always wanted to try that."

Seeing everyone nodding in agreement, Sharpey huffily gave in. "Fine, we'll do a dinner. But, it needs to be special. Where are we having it? What is the menu? What will be the decorations? Mood lighting? Music?"

"I suggest we create committees," Taylor said as she pulled out her laptop to make notes.

"I'll do music," Kelsi hurriedly volunteered.

"Ryan and I will do the decorations," Sharpey announced.

For the first time, Ryan spoke. "Troy, what's Gabriela's favorite color?"

"Yellow. And her favorite flower is the daisy."

"Yellow daisies," Sharpey said in disgust. "That is so cheap."

Rolling his eyes, Chad replied, "Taylor and I will take care of the place."

"Do you have any ideas, Chad?" Taylor demanded.

"I was thinking the biology club's gardens. That seems to Troy and Gabriela's special place."

"We do like it up there," Troy added with a goofy grin.

"Alright," Taylor agreed. "Chad and I will find a way to get you two in after hours."

Seeing that the other jobs were taken, Jason said, "Zeke and I'll take care of dinner. What does she like?"

Troy panicked. "I don't know. She loves asparagus…but, I can't think of anything else."

"Don't worry, dude, we'll figure it out," Jason assured him. Zeke nodded along eagerly.

Looking up from her laptop, Taylor said, "That just leaves Troy to figure out what he's going to say and how. Let's hear it."

"Ah…" was all he got out.

"I'll help you practice," Taylor sighed.

"No, you won't," Sharpey disagreed. "Ryan or I will do it. We know much more about dramatic presentation than you do."

As Taylor grinded her teeth to keep back her snarky response, Kelsi offered, "If you're going to sing, Troy, I'll play the piano to help you practice."

"Looks like we're all set," Chad said with a grin.

Troy suddenly felt like he was going to vomit with nervousness. He was seriously rethinking his idea of getting help.

* * *

Gabriela looked wide-eyed at the car resting on the edged of the sidewalk before her eyes rose to see the two smiling girls inside. 

"Sorry if we startled you," Halley brightly said.

"Are you alright?" Emma asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," Gabriela answered distractedly. "You?"

"Oh, we're fine," Emma answered. "Halley always drives like this. I'm used to it."

"Thanks squirt," Halley responded with a roll of her eyes before turning to Gabriela. "I'm Halley Bolton and this is my little sister, Emma."

"Bolton. Are you two related to Troy?"

"Big and little sister respectively."

"Only age wise," Emma added seriously. "Halley's an inch shorter than Troy."

"I am?"

"Yeah. Dad measured Troy last week. He's hoping Troy will get another growth spurt for basketball."

"That man needs a hobby," Halley said with distain. Shaking off her thoughts, Halley turned back to Gabriela.

"So, hey, since we almost ran you over, why don't we take you out for ice cream? My treat. Sort of an I'm-sorry-for-almost-killing-you kinda thing."

"Ooh, let's go to Chili's," Emma begged.

"That's dinner. Not ice cream," Halley replied.

"But, they have the best chocolate dessert. Momma let me get it on my birthday."

"Chocolate, huh?"

"As Aunt Ladonna says, 'It's t'die for.' "

"Alright. What do you say, Gabriela? Do you feel up to the best dessert ever?"

"How do you know my name?"

"Troy," the sisters answered together.

Grinning, Emma added, "He showed us your picture on his phone."

Blushing, Gabriela decided to go along with their plan. Hopefully, she decided, she'd find out more about what Troy was saying about her.

"Alright," she agreed. "Sounds good."

Leaning over the seat to open the door and shove Emma's seat forward, Halley said, "Get in."

* * *

Since Sharpey had scheduled out practices for Troy with herself and Ryan over the next week Troy felt it would be prudent to write out his speech word for word. That way, Sharpey wouldn't yell at him for being unprepared and hopefully, she wouldn't try to write it herself. On that topic, however, he wasn't exactly sure writing it out would do him any good. 

Just as he was getting to Sharpey's suggestion of listing everything he loved about Gabriela, Troy was interrupted by his sisters bouncing their way into the living room.

"You two are on a sugar high," he informed them.

Emma, from her place on Halley's back, nodded happily and told him, "Gabi's fun. She agrees with me that _Sleeping Beauty_ is better than _Snow White_."

"Good to know," Troy muttered, wondering what all his sisters and Gabriela had talked about.

Dropping Emma onto the couch, Halley added, "If you screw this up, Swingman, we're going to have to hurt you on Gabriela's behalf."

"Yeah, Troy," Emma agreed. "You've been warned."

Laughing, Troy rolled his eyes and went back to his epic masterpiece. Inside though, he was glad to hear his sisters' threats. They must really like Gabriela. They wouldn't threaten him for just anybody.

* * *

Gabriela had had a strange week. It started off with her encounter with Troy's sisters. While she did like them and had a great time at Chili's, they certainly could not be classified as normal. 

Then, she had Jason following her around asking her bizarre questions about food. It seemed like he had issues with pork and wanted to see if she agreed. Gabriela had thought Zeke was the one into cooking, but it seemed Jason was catching the bug.

Before, Taylor had been giving her sympathetic looks. Now, Gabriela's best friend (besides Troy—she always qualified in her mind) would stop talking every time she entered the room. Once Taylor practically tackled Chad when he'd tried to say hi.

The worst, however, was Troy.

At one time, Gabriela thought she and Troy might become more than friends, but since Valentine's Day, she'd given up that hope. No guy gave a girl he liked one of his sister's Barbie Valentines. After spending three hours with said sisters, however, Gabriela was getting ready to change her mind. Troy had to like her to spend all that time talking about her. Right?

Well, that's what Gabriela thought until Troy had started avoiding her and making up lame excuses to disappear with Sharpey of all people. That one she couldn't figure out because Zeke seemed to know what was going on, so they couldn't be having some sort of romantic thing.

Today, however, was the worst.

After practically not speaking to her all week, Taylor decided to stick to Gabriela like glue. She followed her everywhere. Even home. Once at the Montez home, Taylor seemed to channel her inner-Sharpey because she insisted having a makeover would be "_way fun_."

Luckily, around seven thirty, Kelsi called in hysterics. Evidently, Gabriela was needed at the school _right_ now. This very instant. And if Gabriela could met her in biology club's roof garden that would be great.

Gabriela had been hoping to grab a sandwich on her way out the door, but Taylor insisted that she didn't want to keep Kelsi waiting and reminded Gabriela that she hadn't eaten anything since lunch, so what was a few more hours. As Taylor escorted her to East High, Gabriela muttered to herself about so-called best friends who seemed to be forcing her on a hunger strike. She decided she'd get Taylor for this later.

Stomping up the stairs, Gabriela decided that Kelsi better have a darn good reason for dragging her back here. So lost in her cranky thoughts, it took her a minute to realize that Kelsi wasn't there but Troy was.

While regularly the biology club's garden was beautiful, the setting sun behind it and the strands of white light though out it, added a special glow. Soft music filled the air adding to the romantic atmosphere. The bench had been removed and in its place was table set for dinner for two. The table was decorated with a pink table cloth, by the way, but hand a basket of daisies as the centerpiece.

There were other touches of daisies with pink and yellow ribbon all around the area, but Gabriela didn't notice as all her attention was on the young man before her.

Troy was wearing the same outfit he wore when she met him and he was looking very nervous.

"Troy?" Gabriela said, stepping closer.

Sharpey had made him memorize his lines. In fact, Troy had said those lines so many times that they had lost their meaning. Seeing Gabriela standing before him in a red dress with her hair hanging down in soft curls around her, Troy decided to speak from the heart.

"I wanted to kiss you at New Years."

"What?"

"It's a tradition to kiss the one you're with at midnight." Shrugging, he added, "I chickened out."

Stepping closer, Troy took Gabriela's hands in his and said, "Do you know how often since I've met you that we've either been interrupted or I chickened out when we were going to kiss?"

"No," she answered softly, shaking her head.

"Seventeen times. I know I counted them."

"Really?"

"Yeah. The most obvious one was Valentines."

"I don't know, it was 'Cool.' "

"Ha, ha, very funny."

Gabriela just grinned brightly back at him.

"I love you," Troy said, his demeanor suddenly completely serious. "I never believed in love at first sight till I met you. But, I did. I fell in love with you while we sang karaoke."

"Oh, Troy," Gabriela sighed, as a few tears slipped down her cheeks. "I love you, too. I fell in love with you as I was falling off that stage."

Gently wiping her tears away, Troy said, "I've got something for you."

Letting go of one of her hands, Troy pulled a small, silver ring out of his pocket. "This is a promise ring…and well, a make up for my awful Valentines gift."

Gabriela giggled as he slipped it on her finger. "It wasn't that bad, it did come with chocolate Oreos."

Shaking his head at her comment, Troy leaned his forehead against hers and said, "Will you be my girlfriend, Gabriela Montez?"

"Yes, Troy Bolton, I will," she replied with a grin.

And with that, they finally, _finally_ kissed.


End file.
